


Desert Rose

by LadyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonk/pseuds/LadyMonk
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse's secret weighs on the Shimada boy greatly. As always, Jesse is able to soothe his worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little angst, but as always I really can't help it. This is an extension of my other fic "A Garden Full of Roses". It's a tough night for the world with the election happening. Hopefully this will ease your pains just a bit. It eased mine writing it.

Hanzo was never one to sneak out of the house. No, that was something his younger brother, Genji, would pull. But the nightmare in his mind was as fresh and clear as bitter ice on a frigid day. No one suspected him of pulling any stunts in the middle of the night, so it was easy for him to slip out the front door.

He’d only tossed on a simple hoodie and sweatpants, stuffing his hands in his pockets with his shoulders raised. It wasn’t a very long walk to the one person who could provide him comfort where no other could. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiping the home screen and dialing in his password. He sent a text, sitting down on the front porch of the house across the street from his own.

It was not but a few seconds later that the door opened.

Jesse poked his head out, looking at Hanzo and then both ways before beckoning him inside. Hanzo gratefully walked in. Jesse put a finger to his lips, signaling Hanzo to be quiet to which Hanzo returned with a nod.

The two boys tip-toed up the steps and down the hall. Hearts beat hard against their ribcages. The thrill of doing something forbidden shot adrenaline through their veins and made them dizzy with excitement to see one another again.

The lock to Jesse’s door clicked shut, barring them off from any suspicious intruders who may come barging in. Even if Jesse was pretty sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted, it was nice to see Hanzo’s shoulders relax.

“What’s the matter?” He whispered. There was concern in his voice as he tread over to his bed where Hanzo had already made himself at home.

The other teen let out a heavy sigh. “I had that nightmare again, I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

Jesse furrowed his brows. He nodded his head. He too knew the feeling. He knew the weight of their secret was like dragging a ton of steel behind them wherever they went. But it was worth it. It was to him, at least. He couldn’t help but feel guilt as well. He’d started this _thing_ between the two of them, but he didn’t want it to end. That wasn’t his decision, however.

Hanzo leaned against Jesse. Instinctively, the taller southern boy wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Moments like this were moments that Jesse lived for. He needed them, but if Hanzo couldn’t carry around their secret anymore than he wouldn’t blame him for putting out the flame.

“So does that mean this is it?” Jesse asked, words slurring together with his sleep. “S’okay if it is, but I just want you to know that whatever you choose it’s your decision. If y’change your mind I’ll always be here, Hanzo.”

Hanzo sat up straight, facing the other boy. Jesse had become very handsome as he’d grown. It made Hanzo’s heart skip and made it harder to swallow. But he did swallow, and he leaned closer. “It’s not like that it’s… I’m just afraid of what happens if we get caught. That is what the nightmare is always about.”

Jesse flashed him a toothy half-smirk. “Well, I figure that we just won’t get caught.”

Hanzo’s heart nearly stopped as his cheeks darkened with a blush. He was thankful that the only light was what leaked through the slats of Jesse’s blinds from the street lamps. He felt the familiar sensation of Jesse’s large hand cupping his cheek. It was one he’d come to adore, his guilty pleasure.

Jesse closed the gap, their lips locking softly with one another. It was nothing aggressive—just a taste. Hanzo’s fingers wound in his hair and the two collapsed against Jesse’s bed as they had for nearly a month since the day they figured out each other’s feelings.

It had been a long time coming from both of them, and they were both well aware of what they were getting into.

But they didn’t care. For now, no one knew their secret—and hopefully no one ever would. That nightmare would never become a reality, and Jesse and Hanzo could lay beside one another forever in secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my first McHanzo fic that I've written centered around the pairing. Who knows, I may write more in the future! Feel better everyone.


End file.
